JEFFCEPTION
17 friends went camping one day in the middle of the woods. During their stay, their car was destroyed during the night, stranding them there. Since there was no cell service, they had to walk back. What they didn't know was that Jeff destroyed their truck. He was planning on killing them all. As they were walking back, Jeff snuck up behind one of them and slit the person's throat open, killing him. A few minutes later, the remaining 16 noticed that he was missing, so they went back to find him only to see his dead body. Suddenly, Jeff jumped on one of them and stabbed him to death. The remaining 15 turned to run. Jeff threw the knife at them and it hit one of them in the skull, killing him instantly. The remaining 14 found a small shed. They ran inside it. 2 of them put their weight against the door to stop Jeff from entering. However, Jeff got a sword and stabbed it through the door, impaling and killing 2 people standing by it in the process. Jeff then popped out of the floor and pulled one of the people under it. His blood squirted out from it. The remaining 11 of them were terrified. However, one of them noticed a car outside the cabin. They decided to make a run for it. As they were running out the door, Jeff slammed the door on the head of the last person who exited it, causing his head to pop open. He then threw 2 knives, stabbing and killing 2 people in the process. The remaining 8 survivors made it to the car, but it wouldn't start. One of them went outside to push it, but right as it started, Jeff killed him. The other 7 got away. As they were driving away, Jeff jumped on the roof of their car. However, one of them got a shotgun and killed him. They had killed Jeff. Their story made the news afterwards, and they were called heroes. 1 month later, however, one of them was murdered in their sleep. Security cameras showed that he started suffocating for no reason until he died. The remaining 6 survivors realized that Jeff had turned into a Freddy Krueger figure, and he wasn't going to stop until he killed all of them. They didn't know what to do. However, one of them who was a fan of the movie "Inception" claimed that he had discovered the technology from the film. He suggested that they kill Jeff in their dreams, so he'll be defeated. That night, they all went into the dream world. The dream was absurd. The scenery consisted of blood and gore. There were numerous pictures of Jeff in the dream world. Suddenly, Jeff started chasing them. They ran up to a van and attempted to drive away from Jeff. One of them said that 4 of them could go into another layer of the dream while 2 of them watch the van. He said that Jeff will be much easier to kill in a second layer of shared dreaming. 4 of them went into the 2nd layer of dreaming. Like the movie, this layer consisted of a military base surrounded by snow. The 4 of them had guns. One of them used a pair of binoculars to look at the base. There were dozens of Jeff replicas. The 4 of them decided to kill as many of them as possible. Then, they'd kill the Jeff soldiers who'd follow them to their position before raiding the base, killing the ramining soldiers. Then, they'll kill the main Jeff. All of them picked different Jeff soldiers and started firing at them, killing 13. Then, dozens of the Jeff soldiers got Jeff shaped military tanks and pursued the 4 of them. Meanwhile, the 3 characters in the van were avoiding many of the Jeff replicas chasing them. They rammed into a car full of Jeff's and it fell off a cliff and blew up, killing the 4 clones inside it. A Jeff tried to jump on their roof, but the person in the passenger seat shot and killed him. Then, the man in the driver's seat rolled down his window and started firing at numerous Jeff's, killing 7 of them. Back in the 2nd layer, several military tanks started pursuing the 4 of them. One of them threw a grenade at one of the tanks, causing it to blow up, killing an additional 3 Jeff's. Suddenly, they started driving over a bridge made of snow and ice. After they got across, one of them fired a rocket launcher at it, causing it to collapse. All of the 21 Jeff's in the military tanks fell to their deaths. The 4 soldiers then proceeded for the base. As they entered it, a few Jeff's tried shooting at them, but they shot the 3 of them dead. They moved inside. They approached a ladder. They started climbing up it one by one. However, an entire army of Jeff's started chasing them. 2 of them shot at them while the other 2 clinbed up. After killing 37 Jeff clones, one of the people shooting told them other one to head up the ladder as he'd follow him shortly. He started climbing up the ladder. However, the other person realized that it was much harder for one person to hold them back. They were slowly gaining on him. After killing an additional 12, he ran out of bullets. He started climbing up the ladder. However, the Jeff's started stabbing at his legs. He grabbed a knife and stabbed 2 of the Jeff clones dead. However, he lost his grip and the Jeff's killed him. The remaining 3 down there were forced to continue on without him. Back in the van, the 2 people kept on driving through the Jeff themed city. The person in the passenger seat saw a full bus of Jeff's chasing them. However, one of the bus windows was open. He took the pin out of a grenade and with a perfect aim, threw it directly inside the window. The bus blew up, killing the 40 Jeff clones inside it. All of a sudden, a Jeff jumped up to the driver's seat and started stabbing the driver in the face. He then grabbed a gun and shot him dead. However, he was badly wounded and he was losing a lot of blood. The person in the passenger seat took his seat. Eventually, the driver died and the person in the passenger seat pushed his dead body out of the car, so he could take his seat. Back in the snowy area, the 3 survivors continued on. They found a roomful of Jeff clones and used a turret to murder all 53 of them. Eventually, they come upon a large room. They looked around a bit, but all of a sudden, a giant 15 foot tall Jeff popped out of the ground, grabbed one of them and ripped him in half, killing him instantly. The other 2 survivors shot at the big Jeff numerous times, but their bullets weren't working that well. Back in the van, the new driver drove the van off a bridge to wake everyone up. Back in the large room, the 2 survivors were shooting at Jeff non-stop. Jeff threw a table at them, but both of them dodged it. He then brought the remaining 13 Jeff clones to that room, so they could fight them, but both of them shot them dead. The main Jeff was getting pissed now. He grabbed one of them and decided to bite his head off. However, he shot Jeff directly in the head, killing him instantly. Jeff fell over and died. The 2 survivors were glad that they beat him. Eventually, the van hit the water and both of them were woken up. Then, the 2 survivors who went to the dream world and the driver escaped the van. The 2 of them who died in the snowy world were gone along with the original driver who was pushed out of the van. Then, the 3 of them woke up on their couch. They had officially beaten Jeff. Another masterpiece written by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta